In some areas of semiconductor technology, increases in integration of semiconductor devices has fueled efforts to research and develop relatively small-scale capacitors having sufficient capacitance. Methods of increasing capacitance include increasing the area of a capacitor, decreasing the thickness of a dielectric layer between two electrodes of a capacitor, and/or replacing a dielectric layer of a capacitor with a material having a large dielectric constant.
When replacing a capacitor dielectric layer with a material having a large dielectric constant, a high dielectric constant materials such as Ta2O5, [(Ba, Sr)TiO], [(Pb, La) (Zr, Ti)O], and/or similar materials may be used. However, in order to apply these types of materials in a capacitor, a relatively expensive electrode may be formed of Pt (or similar material) to compensate for leakage current characteristics, which may result in increased manufacturing costs.